


A Little Something Usual

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Established Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: Bro Strider lives in Texas, but his heart is focused on two people neatly tucked into the glitz and glamour of stardom in LA. They see him when they pass through Texas for business and stay a while, but it's rarer for him to fly to their turf for a week or so of highly focused time together. A good chunk of this time is devoted to squeezing as much as they can into a limited schedule, and if that means some events overlap then so be it. As luck would have it, a party David and Rose were planning to attend just so happens to be the best place to induct Bro into playing one of their favorite public party games..





	A Little Something Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for madragingven.
> 
> tumblr mirror: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/167855602942

     Visiting LA alone was a rare treat, but a welcome one. While Bro usually opened his home when David needed to get away for a while from the glitz and rush or Rose needed some time to breathe on tours, it was less common for him to uproot from his own comfortable pile of a home and haul his ass to such a busy place. Really, if Rose and David didn't find it absolutely necessary to live in a place that surrounded them with yearly fire, ridiculously expensive rent and traffic bad enough that even _they_ craved death when caught in it from sheer frustration at the fact that they could get to an exit faster if they fucking walked, Bro probably wouldn't have seen any reason to set foot in the state.

     All his transactions were online and overseas, and aside from going out when he had an itch bad enough he couldn't scratch it himself or enjoying the free booze that came along with DJ gigs at clubs he'd worked before, Bro was a fairly private man. He was a ghost despite his proclivities, at least when compared to the famous globetrotters who he could usually spot pictures of or mentions of online or on TV any day of the week. If he didn't see them, Dave had and he'd make mention of it in passing.

     They were outgoing. They were notorious. They were innovative. Above all, though, they were absolutely gorgeous and it was this that struck him again as if for the very first time when he arrived by hired car to David's home. Dave had sat out this trip entirely, needing to stay home for some midterm tests and the bit of break that came after, sleeping over at a friend's house. Rose had arrived as well to greet him and was relaxed curled up on the sofa in jeans and a strangely decorated black shirt with golden markings, sleeves stopping at her elbows. The large screen was settled on an older documentary for background noise as she scribbled scrawls and notes and loose diagrams for ideas and potential closes to loops in plots that had evaded her for far longer than she or her editor would ever admit to. David was wearing pajama bottoms low on his hips and no shirt, towel around his shoulders still damp from a shower, face freshly shaved.

     Bro wasn't sure whether to stare for a second, appreciate the view he hadn't seen in the flesh in months, or ask if he could pop in to take a shower and scrub off his travel crud. Rose decided for him instead, setting aside her notebook to turn around on the sofa and grin at him.

     “Made it in one piece this time? No missing luggage?”

     “No Ma'am, got everything with me this time,” he drawled, lip twitching at the edge in a grin. David closed the gap to hug him tight, wet towel and all, and clapped his hand against his upper back a few times for good measure.

     “Did you bring work with you? Or did you decide to finally leave enough empty space in your luggage to take home some stuff this time so you can stop havin' to ship a huge box home?”

     A stupid question, really. Bro always brought work with him, sewing and crochet were pretty damned soothing, and helped relax him enough to sleep if he did it just right. “Yeah, what else would I do, leave it home? Bring a book?” he chuckled, clapping David's back in turn before reaching up to tug his hair fondly, forcing him to turn so he could get a good firm kiss out of him before turning him loose in favor of crossing to Rose. It was she who tugged his shirt to force him to lean down far enough to reach her mouth for a kiss, took his hat and placed it upon her own head, and then pushed him back gently when she'd had enough.

     “You might want to take a shower. Maybe a nice bath, actually. I'm sure David would be willing to part with a bath bomb of your choice, though perhaps it would be better to be quick for now so we don't run too late,” Rose said. She smirked a bit and tipped the bill of the hat up to peer at him from beneath it. “We've got an appointment to keep after all.”

     “Ah yes, the lifestyles of the rich'n the famous,” Bro said, snatching the hat back and tapping Rose on the head with it before putting it back on his head. “How about you two just go ahead and I'll take a long bath, have a few drinks, and wait for ya'll to come back and wake me up with sex.”

     “Tempting as that in, no can do. You're involved in the appointment,” Rose said.

     Bro lifted his brows before turning to look and see where David had gone, leaving the living room to do a quick jog towards the kitchen. David was just as he'd left him, messy hair and all, leaning casually back against a counter top while drinking a strawberry yogurt drink. He licked a pink smear from his upper lip when Bro came near and jiggled the bottle.

     “Want some? Got a half dozen more in there. Some're even chocolate.”

     “No, I don't wa-. ...Maybe later,” Bro said. “Mind tellin' me what this appointment bullshit's about?”

     “Ohhhh yeah. Right. That. You're getting a suit tailored,” David explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “They're a good place and should have something in your size on hand. A few nips and tucks and stitches and it'll be perfect.” Another pause to sip at his drink till it was emptied before taking the plastic beneath the water tap, rinsing it thoroughly to toss in the recycling bin. “I'd have gotten one made custom for you, but they don't do that unless you're there to measure, and frankly I don't think anyone human could custom make a suit in a day.”

     “...Why the short time limit?” Bro asked warily.

     “We're taking you to a party. Come with us and you'll get in with no questions asked,” David said. “Good food, open bar, the chance to see movie stars drunk and up close, decent music. It's probably more swank than you're used to,” he warned. “Thus: suit.”

     “...You're just gonna use me as paparazzi bait again, aren't you,” Bro asked, narrowing his eyes.

     “Whaaaat, no. I'd never! ..Okay I obviously fucking would, but come on, this is a legitimate offer. Rose and I would love for you to come to this party with us, hobnob with the crowd, have some drinks. Gives us an excuse to leave pretentious conversations early as possible. Who knows, maybe you'll find some people who are interested in your business pursuits too. Everyone's got dirty little secrets in Hollywood, maybe there would be a few more fleece ones that squeak.”

     “Squeakers cost extra,” Bro muttered under his breath before slipping his hands into his pockets and weighing his options. “...You sure that bar's open?”

     “Even if it wasn't, we'd score it for you,” David shrugged. “C'mon. You know you want to come with us, when's the last time you had a good fitting suit?”

     “My sham of a high school prom.”

     David snorted so hard he wheezed briefly afterward and slapped Bro's arm before walking away. “That settles it: go shower, then come with us. We'll all get some food while we're out too, make it a proper date or something.”

     “What, Rose wearing a suit too?”

     “No, there's a dress maker I enjoy a good deal a few blocks away. I'll be going there while you two deal with the suits, and then we'd be meeting up again,” Rose explained from the front room, chin rested on her folded arms as she continued to watch and listen. Bro peered around the corner before sighing quietly out his nose.

     “...Really sounds like there's no choice. What if I say no?”

     “David will find one way or another to get you out the door, or I'll grab your dick and lead you outside by it like it's my own personal flaccid leash,” she said with a smile far too sweet to match the words she was saying. Bro's brows lifted and he gave a loose salute.

     “Right then. Shower time,” he decided, going to kick open his suitcase to rummage for a change of clothes. Something obnoxious for the area to celebrate, just trashy enough to stick out like a sore thumb in an upscale neighborhood.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

 

     “Lift your chin, sir? ...Hm. I need the stool for you, just a moment.”

     “Sure,” Bro mumbled. Fuck this was awkward. The shower had been amazing, the ride over had been pretty nice, and even seeing Rose off had gone easily. But right now, standing as still as he could and letting this small old man with a noticeable bald spot scramble around far closer to his dick than he was comfortable with. When they meant a comfortable inseam, they really _meant_ a comfortable inseam. “You sure that you might have somethin' on the rack to adjust to me?”

     “Oh, yes,” the man promised. “We'd need to take a larger jacket for your shoulders and chest and arms, but smaller on the pants. You're wide, but not as wide as the shoulder, and your legs are quite long. Two different suits from the tall section should do just fine for adjustments.”

     David was being tended by the owner himself, getting his final check done for the custom suit. It was fairly reserved for once, an actual black and white themed affair, sleek white jacket and a black shirt beneath showing a peek of skin from where it was unbuttoned, fitted black slacks that hugged his figure just right. Bro wondered how Rose looked in her dress, wondered if she was just as ready to make his stomach flip excitedly at the sight of her. He didn't have long to wait, considering he heard both his and David's phone chime simultaneously. David had his on hand and whistled softly when he viewed the screen.

     “Damn, she wasn't kidding about going for something a little different,” he said. “Pretty sure you're gonna like it.”

     “Should I even look, or should I delete the message and have it be a surprise?”

     “..Eh. Keep it a surprise. I won't send her any pics of you either, keep everything even.”

     “So, what she knows what your suit looks like already?”

     “There's only so many ways you can do a suit, you know that. I wanted to go loud and bright, but she said to save it for the red carpet and I couldn't agree more. Besides, the party's game night.”

     “Game night?”

     David smirked a bit and thumbed a message to Rose before hitting send. “Yep.”

     “...What's that mean, I thought it was a party full of rich drunk people and expensive snacks.”

     “It is precisely that, yes,” David said, lifting his chin up and closing his arms as if hugging air, making sure the back of the jacket was comfortable. “And you'll figure it out when you get there.”

     “Sir,” the small man in front of Bro interrupted, “I need you to come try these on, if you would? I'll need to make some adjustments and measurements to be sure what would need adjusted in time.”

     “Would we be able to pick that up.. say, tomorrow morning?” David asked. “I trust you all to do the job right.”

     “Of course, Sir, that would be simple. Do you want to pick it up in person, or would someone just be picking it up for him? We like to do last second fittings, but things should be good to go after these notes get taken and I get to work on it.”

     “I'll send someone to pick it up. Make sure whatever notes you need are thorough, I'm afraid his schedule is going to be busy as mine,” David said, shooting Bro a look. Ah, yes, old habits died hard. Tonight was going to be warm up for tomorrow and probably breaking the multi-month fast that had been plaguing him relentlessly.

     Bro took his time slipping into the different layers, surprised at the fit. Not too tight, a little loose but in a comfortable way. The pants were actually a little long on him for the first time in his life, and it was really strange to realize that his already attractive second skin would only wind up fitting him even better. The material was silky under his fingertips, dark blue barely a sheen over the black shadow the suit seemed to really be. The black tie cut like a slice against the white shirt, which also surprisingly fit him, off the rack to boot. Fuck, when did he last have a dress shirt that fit either? He slunk back out from the changing area with his head held a little bit higher than usual, slipping his hands into his pockets before David could look over and see him.

     David had already hopped out of the suit right there where he'd been standing before, relaxed in his boxers while he undid the tie and buttons of the shirt without a care in the world. He glanced up when he spotted Bro out of the corner of his eyes, however, and immediately dropped his tie, reaching for his phone to snap a few pictures as he made a point of letting out the cheesiest wolf whistles he could manage. He'd never mastered whistling with his fingers, but damn if he couldn't fake it for the moment.

     “It a success then? Finally swanky enough to catch some eyes?” Bro asked with a quirk of a grin, giving a little turn in place to show some different angles before returning to the space with the stool to let the tailor start taking his measures and notes for adjustments, arms lifted out to his sides.

     “You'll catch more than that if everything goes well. Could prolly even compete,” David said, setting his phone aside to finish getting his shirt off so he could pull on his normal clothes again, comfortable and slouchy.

     “You keep talking and I keep sensing my bullshit alarm goin' off,” Bro muttered.

     “It'll be worth it, trust me. Hey, what do you want to eat? Pretty sure Rose'd be up for anything, and I've got a few ideas if you're not hungry for anything specific.”

     “Avoid barbecue, nothin' out here would compare to home,” Bro said automatically.

     “I'm pretty sure I could prove you wrong, but alright. Maybe something light for lunch and then we can order in something nice and heavy to be delivered. The hell'd you eat on the plane if you're not snapping at the first offer of food?”

     “Nothing actually, just had a soda,” he shrugged. “Shortish flight and there's always food when I land that isn't stupid expensive and made of cardboard.”

     “Well, we'll be sure to crack out the bib if it gets to be too much,” David said as he sat to put his shoes on, taking his time with the lace to get them just right. “Hope you're ready for some drinks too, promise not to go too wild.”

     “Bring it, I can handle it,” Bro said, lowering his arms and trying to remain still while pins hovered far closer to his skin than he wanted to think about. “Just make it something that you know is good, I'd rather gamble with new places later.”

     “Then I know just the place.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

     They'd dined on sushi and gotten sloshed on a variety of drinks, and though they'd tried to keep their hands to themselves and their voices well down, all of them were eventually asked to leave the restaurant instead of staying and ordering dessert. Mostly sober, David had driven them back, stopping by a drive through as casual as could be for ice cream that everyone ate on the way home to wash away the taste and scent of soy sauce and wasabi from their breath and replace it with cream and sugar and sprinkles. He had to peel Rose and Bro apart by the time they were home, both of them curled together in the back seat with his teeth on her shoulder with a smeared trace of chocolate syrup leading his tongue and her hands fishing down his pants.

     It wasn't so much a 'knock it off' gesture as a 'at least let's go inside so I can get in on this action too' motion, which led to layers lost the second the front door was locked behind them. There was time apart to make up for after all in many different ways, and the sofa was better than the car. As was the hot tub. And the kitchen. And the bedroom of course, was a nice go to for the bonus of being able to rest till ordered in dinner with a movie playing in the background. Rose and David's phones had gone off a half dozen times each, and while occasionally they'd been ignored, other times the calls were answered no matter what had been happening at the time in the background.

     David had been made to answer calls while in the middle of an enthusiastic sandwich trying to keep his hips moving even if his focus was elsewhere, Rose had taken a call while being eaten out, and another while David hiked up one of Bro's legs and checked his balance against a counter top. It was like being twenty again, reckless and full of energy till the plug was pulled and everyone was tired or needing a few cigarettes. It was a pattern that kept repeating itself every time there were stolen hours like this, every time they could all cuddle up together and shut the world out. Bro took center position in the wide bed, while David and Rose cuddled up to either one of his sides, taking a shoulder each and sorting out where to drape arms and legs comfortably over top of him as if he were the world's most comfortable body cushion.

     Alarms were left off and phones left uncharged. Just for a night, they were missing from the world for a good night's sleep.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

     “How in the name of fuck are you able to work out,” Bro muttered the next morning, parked at a table with a cup of black coffee and some breakfast still hot on the plate. David had cooked, cigarette between his lips and waffle iron doing 90% of the work to fill three plates before he'd wandered off to join Rose for stretches and some exercise. While he was just wearing sweats, she had gotten properly dressed for the activity and was following instructions from a very enthusiastic, fairly annoying woman on the television screen. Rose was fluid, while David seemed stiffer, sore in much more obvious ways.

     “Because I do so regularly, and frankly if I were to skip too much I'd feel worse,” Rose said. “This fits into my routine quite nicely. You'd not be nearly as out of sorts if you had some kind of a regimen you followed.”

     “I HAVE a regimen,” Bro interrupted. “I-”

     “Fight on the rooftop and do repetitive drills in the heat, yes, yes, I know. But would it kill you to do some yoga?”

     “Don't start,” he said, lifting a chunk of waffle with his fork and gesturing at her with it. “That's California talkin', and Texas isn't interested.”

     She leaned forward fluidly and bent all the way down, peering at him from between her knees, face flushed from the blood rushing to her head. “Texas was quite attentive last night.”

     “Texas can be bargained with, occasionally, but not with yoga. Let yoga in and then suddenly it's quinoa and kale would be invadin' every smokehouse from Amarillo to Laredo.”

     “You make it sound like it's aliens,” Rose said as she straightened up, then bent herself backwards, leaning carefully till she was able to plop back onto her hands in a nice arch, body shaking from the effort. It was fairly obvious David wasn't doing half of what was being shown on the screen and by Rose herself, but he was at least doing some basic stretches and then more intense ones alongside her as she bent and twisted in different positions like a cat in a patch of sunlight high on catnip. Bro found himself wondering what her morning routines looked like without a night of drinking and sex to recover from. Did she sleep till noon and roll out of bed for poptarts like everyone else? Or did she at least do the stretches every day..? “I promise the aliens are delicious, at least.”

     “Rose, just admit we eat garbage six days of the week like everyone else,” David said. “You'll have him shaking me down during visits to check me for organic neem and shit at this rate.”

     “We eat garbage six days of the week but the days we don't we dabble with the horrors of things we can barely pronounce like all of our neighbors.”

     Bro wrinkled his nose and stuffed his waffle into his mouth, chasing it with some coffee before he leaned back in his seat. “What's that about, then? What's the point?”

     “It's Los Angeles, what else are we supposed to do with all the things that sweep through here and last a week if not try them out at least once?” Rose asked with a laugh. “Besides, some of them make for interesting Instagram pictures even if they're repulsive.”

     “So.... trends,” Bro said.

     “Welcome to California, it sounds like you've literally never been here before,” David said, giving up on his stretches in favor of having another cigarette, changing the television from the led program Rose was still following to the news to watch the feed crawl along the bottom edge. “...Ah. Hey, Bro. Check it out.”

     “Check what out, the weatherman blendin' in to the background or something?” he asked from the kitchen, having gotten up to dump the plate in the sink and get a refill of coffee for the ache in his head.

     “Nope. Check the people talkin' right now. That's our party venue tonight,” David said, gesturing with the remote in a few loose wiggly gestures. “We'll be entering through there, and then veering right. And then once we're past the doors we're basically paparazzi free.”

     “...I ain't wadin' through any fuckin' cameras,” Bro said with a frown, peering around the corner with his cup. “Isn't there a back door option?”

     “Oh, there is. It's just no fun and if we don't make fairly regular appearances in a purposefully recognizable way then rumors of our premature deaths start cropping up left and right,” Rose said, sitting down on the floor before laying back to catch her breath and rest a moment. David sat on the couch nearest her and leaned to pass his cigarette over for her to take a drag. “They don't even try to make our supposed deaths sound interesting.”

     “Maybe YOURS don't, but mine always sound top tier,” David remarked, taking the cigarette back without even looking up, too used to the timing.

     “Because you plant the ideas on forums and news tip sites, that hardly counts..”

     “Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Ms. LaLonde, recently deceased due to suffocation by cats..?”

     Bro listened in on the exchange as he walked closer, eyes on the screen. It was intimidating still, for reasons that Rose and David either didn't realize or didn't think was remotely a big problem at all. Him being photographed with them around town in candid shots was one thing, but him all polished up in a suit and refusing to give his name, with or without them by his side in photos was just going to potentially edge in on him and his privacy. Flashing his face around for clients and striking up business was one thing, but paparazzi and some of his lovers' more obsessed fans creeping on him just for walking was one hell of a thing to consider.

     “..There better be a damn good selection at that open bar,” Bro mumbled, leaning on the back of the couch with his elbows.

     “Promise there is. There always is. Good food too. ...Want help doing your hair?” David asked, grinning at him. “We've got time before later, could even go get a good trim. Be Cinderfella with all the shimmer and shine tonight, turn more heads.”

     “Why would I wanna turn any more heads than I already will be?”

     “Go big or go home,” Rose said from the floor.

     Well. How could he argue with that logic..?

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

     Bro's hair was trimmed and styled, after some extra coaxing over a light lunch, and the most thorough shave of his life occurred at the very steady hands of an attractive man with a straight razor and a hot towel. David was getting the same treatment alongside him, and Rose had disappeared to get her hair and makeup done alongside a a manicure and pedicure. It always took time, but the finished effect of looking like she'd dipped her nails in poison and drained the life from a few men and women on her way to the red carpet was always infinitely worth it. They were all dressed by dusk, Bro and David getting distracted at least twice by their proximity to each other, but eventually managing to get themselves entirely together.

     The wait had been worth it. While Rose whistled softly at the handsome pair David and Bro made when all cleaned up and shades shined, they were fairly sure they'd forgotten how to breathe when the light really hit her. An evening dress with a mermaid cut skirt in deep purple that shimmered like peacock coal, speckled with hundreds of beads like swirling stars covered Rose's torso, a lacy black shawl draping over her shoulders, framing a few necklaces and shimmering dangles of earrings. Add in the smoky dark makeup, the barely there shimmer against her dead pale face and the knife sharp contours, and Rose was a women to contend with without having to breathe a word.

     “...Damn,” Bro offered.

     “I know, right?” Rose said, giving a little turn. “I think this is our cue to go, however: it's only down from here now that I'm all layered up and sprayed in place, the car should be coming around in a few minutes and there's a vodka cranberry cocktail out there with my name on it to the tune of my latest book deal.”

     “Not to the movie collaboration we were discussing?” David asked, walking over to take her arm, offering his other to Bro who tucked in close to keep his hands from wandering to David's ass as they headed outside to wait for the ride.

     “Oh, no, not at all. There's another few months of discussions to be done before I can say I agreed a year and a half ago. And don't you _dare_ blow this one early, David, I don't care how much you want to gloat on Twitter, you can keep it in your digital pants for a while longer.”

     “You're no fun,” David muttered while reaching for a cigarette, barely getting his lighter out before Rose touched his wrist to stop him.

     “Wait till we get to the party before lighting up, I want at least a few pictures without any ashes in it, and the game won't be nearly as fun if I start out smudgy,” she murmured.

     Bro stared suspiciously at the two of them as they agreed on that last part, but didn't dwell too long. Instead he focused on the limousine slowly pulling into view and approached the doors, popping the nearest one open and holding it till Rose had gotten herself inside and settled. David nudged him to get inside before helping himself in last, settling in near the window.

     Bro sighed and sank down as much as he dared in the new suit, trying to relax and get ready. Photos. Photos and a long, slow walk unless he zipped past everyone and waited at the check in point or whatever would let them into the private area, then bar. Why had he agreed to a suit, this was so fucking weird, he couldn't even pop the goddamn collar properly on this shirt before going in this was an insult to his core values. His mind wandered as the vehicle began to move, sluicing through lines of traffic like a sleek fish beneath fast flowing water, eventually falling into line with the other vehicles entering the pool to drop people off. After seeing other people get out and immediately fall into some well rehearsed step, he decided to follow David's lead.

     When the vehicle stopped, David popped the door open and paused for a few flashes of overly eager people before turning around to offer Rose a hand, getting her up onto her feet in a smooth motion and halting for another quick flash. Bro was only slightly prepared when he turned to once more offer his hand out, helping to pull Bro's long body out of the limo till he was standing up tall and able to slam the limo door shut behind them, encouraging the driver to pull away and make room for the next group trying to get out of their car.

     It was more photographs already than he wanted, with more coming as the trio walked along, Rose and David flagging both of Bro's sides, curling onto an arm each as if they were both showing off a new toy. He wondered how many gossip mags would be flashing his mug by week's end, how many rumor mills would be turning just from tonight.

     Rose and David were already well known in this glitzy world. Bro was the combo breaker who was.. starting to slowly care less about everything. The apprehensions were melting away now that pictures were being taken: the worst had happened and he felt no different for it. He even managed a smirk nearly cocky as David's when they reached an area set aside specifically for photo ops, letting the man dip him showily till he almost touched the ground, while Rose slipped in to casually photobomb from the best angle. She remained with them afterwards to take a few quick shots together. Requests for any of them to stay for solo shots, for fashion shots, questions about their brands and designers were all ignored when the fun of pictures wore off.

     Rose only had to nod for Bro to be let in to the party with them, aggressive looking bouncers acting as the most perfect, well dressed human buffer he'd ever witnessed. Nobody without a reason to go through bothered to even risk their luck getting too close.

     As promised, the event was swanky. Everyone was dressed to impress but not nearly as stiff as Bro assumed they'd be. People were drinking or eating small snacks and wandering around chatting, a live band was playing on a raised stage area. Heads turned when Rose and David were spotted, and the staring increased when everyone realized Bro wasn't just some rando wandering around, but a rando on both of their arms.

     They separated for a short time, David going to a crowd and settling himself in like a puzzle piece, while Rose swept off towards another group. Bro went and got a drink, a snack plate, and a bit of wall to observe everyone for a while. He was earning looks, and openly returned them, but didn't feel quite up to blindly flinging himself at random into the herd of people and sounds and lights. If he had a goal, sure. But just at random, it was kind of intimidating.

     Eventually though, they drifted back together. Occasionally just one at a time, Rose keeping him company and pressing close to his side or David coming to perch on his knee once he took a seat, leaning close to talk before disappearing for a smoke break. Only when all three of them were off to the side relaxing and nursing another drink did Rose bring up the idea of the game.

     “So. Bro, how do you feel you stand at picking people up?”

     “..What, you mean like physically or..?”

     “She means it in a 'Hey wanna see how many dents we can make in the wall with my headboard tonight' kinda way,” David said, leaning back to cross his legs. He fidgeted with his glass, giving it a swirl before jingling it and the ice cubes it contained in Rose's direction. “You should see her operate, people fall all over themselves.”

     “They fall all over themselves for you too,” Rose pointed out, making David grin at her.

     “I come and visit ya'll for some T&A and some TLC, and you want me to hook up with random rich Hollywood types at a swanky party. Man, when ya'll mentioned maybe finding someone interested in investing in the business, I didn't think you mea-”

     “That's not what we meant,” Rose said with a roll of her eyes, reaching up to cover his mouth with her fingertips. “Shhhhhh... We do this all the time, and we'd love for you to try it. Don't you love the thrill of picking someone up? The rush of adrenaline..? It's such a turn on, especially if you get to talking with them the right way, get them eager for you, make them want it.”

     “..I'm not followin',” Bro murmured behind her fingers. “Get to the point? That just sounds like one night stands, which you said it ain't somehow.”

     “It's only a one night stand if you wind up taking anyone home,” David pointed out. “We don't really do that most of the time. Instead.. we flirt around, see who's hungry, chat someone up till they're half ready to find a broom closet, then just casually make our escape.”

     Bro's brows lifted, but he still looked confused. “Aaaaand the point of that'd be...?”

     “It makes the sex better afterwards,” David said.

     Rose leaned over immediately to nod, patting David's shoulder. “Much better. I'm not sure if it's the extra rush of the unknown, or even of almost getting caught if things get handsy, but getting in that situation makes it so much more of a thrill when we're back together by the end of the night.” She paused, tipped his head back to finish the rest of her drink, and smirked. “We're already pro at it. But tonight.. we want to see _you_ do it.”

     “Why me, though, if you're such professionals at it?” Bro asked, shrugging the pair off to sip his own drink, wishing he'd asked them to make it a double instead. Admit it aloud or not, but he was a man who could appreciate a sweet fruity drink with the best of them, on the condition that the alcohol hidden in it would hit in like a brick to the back of the head. From the tingling down his spine, the brick was being pulled back and aimed with already.

     Good.

     “Because you're NOT a professional at picking people up,” David said, laughing at the sour look Bro gave him.

     “You think I'm good or not, there's no double talk and it's bullshit to bounce back and forth. Give it to be straight.”

     “I could give it to you straight as I could and it'd still be crooked, you know that,” Rose said, patting Bro's hand before giving it a squeeze. “It's not an insult: think. How many parties like this have you gone to? How many celebrities, barring us, do you hobnob with over drinks and fancy snacks?”

     “I don't think they're that fancy, they just recreated 'pig in a blanket' with shit from Whole Foods,” Bro said. “But I'm getting your point. You want to see if I make a fool of myself hitting on someone, because it gets you hot.”

     “The idea of you hooking up with someone else and us taking you away to fuck you ourselves the second you're hot to trot is pretty goddamned appealing, don't even lie and say you wouldn't totally be into it if it were reversed,” David challenged. “Go ahead and do it, and we'll sweep in like your guardian boner angels and we'll make it more than worth your while back at my place afterwards. ..What do you say? Want to play the game?”

     Bro looked a bit uncertain as he glanced out over the crowd, the swaying bodies and the music hitting the same tempo as his heartbeat to an unsteadying degree. There was the buzz he'd wanted. When he looked back to Rose and David, they both appeared to be eagerly checking him out while waiting for his response. He sighed and lifted a hand up to muss at his hair, then scrub it back again so it sat more naturally feathered out of the constraints of the spritzing of product .

     “Alright. Alright, I'll do it. But this better be some goddamned great sex, because if I'm gonna put all the effort into schmoozing and making my case only to leave'm hanging, it really should be I think. A good reward.”

     “I personally guarantee that it will be an excellent reward,” Rose said, lifting her hand once more to hold her pinky out in offer. “But no half assing it. I don't want you to go out there and barely try, it's meant to be a game. We won't leave you hanging out there, we'll swoop in when it's best to.”

     “..You're really askin' me to pinky promise a solid effort at getting some ass.”

     “Serious as a heart attack,” Rose said, wiggling the finger a bit to get his attention even more, grinning with delight when he reached up and clasped their fingers together to wiggle their hands briefly.

     “Okay. You got it,” Bro said. “..Is anyone fair game, or should I be avoiding certain people, or..? I don't recognize hardly anyone here at a glance, last thing I want is to wind up as ammo in some social media feud between people getting' a divorce.”

     David took a moment to hum and glance around, eyeing up the crowds to look for potential landmines before shrugging. “I think you'll be fine. If someone's going to be willing to cheat that's on them, not you. I'd say just hit up whoever looks interested and lay it on thick, We'll rescue you before it gets too far gone.”

     “Right,” Bro murmured. He pushed up from his chair and smoothed his suit down with the flats of his hands, adjusting his jacket and smoothing his hair back reflexively. “Showtime, then. I'm sure there's more fun shit to do here, but I'm kinda more interested in what all you two are packin',” he said as he turned and sauntered off into the crowd.

     It was like being in a club, but instead of working the music personally and flirting from among the lights or finding someone hot to grind up against in a corner while the world swayed out of view behind him he had to try catching eyes in less familiar territory. Surprisingly, it proved easy enough after enough time lurking by the source of the music. A man half a head shorter than him was staring too long, too intently, kept glancing down towards his hands as if checking for a ring from a distance. Smart man. He kept not so subtly checking his phone and peering back up often enough that Bro finally caught him in the act, with the last time their gazes met being held purposefully before Bro sauntered somewhere a little quieter than the busiest part of the floor, waiting to see if the guy would follow.

     As luck would have it, he did.

     Small talk and standing too close made Bro realize a lot of things in a steady rush as the mood changed in their little bubble of space. This guy probably was used to random hookups but hadn't become jaded and expectant. He looked a refreshing blend of nervous but kind of excited, didn't smell drunk. In fact, he smelled like expensive cologne, fresh sea breezes and something like stark aftershave mixed together in a blender with a squeeze of lime from whatever he'd eaten or drank earlier. The bit of dark stubble on his jaw was attractive and well tended. Bro wondered if it would scratch much against the skin, or if it would be soft somehow. He laughed easy, talked uncertainly before relaxing more and more up close against his side. Bro, over time, was able to slip his mindset away from his more hesitant earlier thoughts and back into hookup mode full swing.

     The first kiss was impulsive, but well timed. Enough hemming and hawking, enough leaning close, and Bro leaned down for a quick check press near the edge of the man's mouth. When he seemed interested, it escalated to a proper lip lock. By the time it grew heavier, parted lips and warmer breaths, Bro had stopped caring where they were anymore and was content to think less about how his night was going to end and instead think about how long he'd get to be enjoying this combo lip lock with upgraded ass grab in the moment. That suit was softer than his own and, from a well attuned squeeze of his fingers, this guy either seriously worked out or was blessed by the gods of ass themselves.

     The words 'wanna go find someplace more private' were just behind the man's lips, Bro could almost taste the want in that waiting phrase, could feel the instinct to answer a solid yes rising up, when he heard a voice smoother than anything he'd ever heard cut in.

     “So this is where you got off to,” David murmured, reaching between their bodies to grasp Bro's far shoulder, giving it enough of a tug to coax them apart. “Leave you alone for a minute and you're off getting climbed like a tree. Come on, baby, I've got something better to show you.”

     “What the fuck? Wait, you're-!” started the now suddenly dateless gentleman, taking a startled step back to stare.

     David smirked and winked at the man as if shooshing him before hooking Bro's now too warm arm and tugging him bodily along through and out of the crowd. He veered towards the back and a quieter exit near a parking area, Rose soon appearing and falling into step as they went, slowing to a halt only when they were finally in the sickly fluorescent yellow lights of a parking lot. She made a call while David shoved Bro hard against the door they'd just closed, stepping close enough to line their hips up, kissing as if he'd not touched a human in a year or more. When he pulled back for air, Bro's head swirling pleasantly from the rapid fire change of situations, he took his chance to ask a question.

     “What the fuck kind of lame ass movie script bullshit line was that back there, are you fuckin' kidding me with this shit? And why'd you only wait till then? I thought it'd go further before ya'll stepped in.”

     “Aw c'mon, how often am I gonna get to play Mr. Steal Your Man in a situation like that? Especially with someone hot as you?” David murmured, biting Bro's lower lip hard enough it stung, hips giving an unsubtle rock and grind.

     “..Jesus, you really were getting off on that, weren't you?” Bro asked. He didn't bother thinking about how it was the pot calling the kettle black, that he'd been dealing with an increasingly stiff dick for the last twenty or so minutes himself.

     “Would you have not gotten off seeing someone half climb me or Rose?” David asked. “Knowing someone was touching us, kissing us, getting us that turned on and yet you were the one who'd be walkin' away with the prizes at the end of the night?”

     “Ya'll are twice the vouyers I am for this kinda thing I think,”Bro said. He hissed a breath when David reached down and groped him, giving his cock a firm squeeze through his trousers.

     “Mhmm. Keep tellin' yourself that.”

     Rose had finished making her call and lurked closer while enjoying the view, not getting in between them but reaching up to snag both of them down to her height for a kiss on the lips in turn. Her dark lipstick left smudges on both their mouths like a signature, her claim mark laid firmly in place. Neither man tried to wipe off what they already knew was there.

     “If you're going to hump each other like a couple of stray dogs, be my guest, but a ride should be here in a few minutes. Try to be quick at least.”

     “No requests to join in?” Bro teased, reaching out to grasp her hip, tugging her into the center what in any other circumstance would also be an impromptu dicks out to sword fight moment. She leaned her weight back against David, but lifted her arms up around Bro's neck to tease at his skin with her nails.

     “Why would I ask to join in when I'm saving my energy for later..? I could jump in right now, we could give the people watching the security footage a thrill and I could ruin my dress as bad as my panties, or I could be patient and absolutely wreck you when we get home if you keep being good.”

     The tone in her voice showed she wasn't kidding in the slightest, and from experience, Bro knew being patient with Rose brought good things. Falling all over each other like horny teens was for the back of the car or some other prime location if it wasn't at home. Or, he corrected himself, against parking lot doors if it were he and David. Bro squeezed David's waist, squishing Rose between them briefly.

     “And if I don't wanna be patient, and wanna give the security dude a heart attack?”

     “If you want to prove it only takes five minutes to fuck you, by all means, I'm game. But personally I'd rather take my time.”

     “I take it there are no Rose sandwiches in the equation this time?” Bro asked, lowering his stance to kiss her cheek, leaving a second hand smudge of darkness there.

     “There are sandwiches, but no. No Rose filling in the suit sandwich this time. You're the cakes, I'm the frosting. I've essentially called Dibs, to clarify what I'm saying.”

     “Did you bring your Dibs ability over since the last time, or..?” David asked quietly, only to have Rose laughing softly at him.

     “As if I don't store some things at your house all the time, and as if you don't have a few toys specifically set aside for when I'm over. Bro, I hope you know he's kept every single ridiculous thing you've sent him in a box under his bed, and every time he goes to bring something out of it, there is something inside that makes an awful squeak sound so the box gets closed immediately again.”

     “Once you get over the boner kill, it's a pretty good toy, you're missin' out,” Bro said with a playful smirk, leaning over Rose's head to kiss at David's lips, taking his time. “We were only here for a few hours, right? I can't believe you blew all that money to get this suit on me just to have an early-ish leaving time and the world's lamest line..”

     “Rich people are weird, huh,” David crooned. “Same as everyone else but we can spend money on dumb shit more often.”

     “Mind letting me loose?” Rose said. “I hear an engine, and I think it might be ours.”

     “No limo this time, right?”

     “Oh hell no,” she said. “We were in one coming here being showy, this is pretty much more of a cab service with tinted windows. Everyone already knows where David lives more or less, but I'd rather have the bit of privacy. Don't you feel like dropping your performance face?”

     “Performance face?” Bro asked as he released her, stepping back a pace and crossing his hands loosely over his groin briefly, casually as he could handle to hide himself a bit.

     “Yes. From being around everyone and acting the parts around everyone. Don't you feel that sting in your cheeks, in your back from standing kind of stiff? Try to loosen your muscles,” she urged. David moved to pop and slide open the door of what turned out to be a van style vehicle with dark tinted windows as promised, marked on the side with a company logo in decorative white writing. He remained in place, allowing Bro in first, Rose in second, and then himself to bring up the rear. He draped himself across the seat to use the others as cushions, less gentle with Rose's dress now that pictures and first impressions were in the past, and wrinkles were to be more expected.

     Bro felt the tension in him bleed out down his spine once they started to pull away from the building, a liquid, icy feeling dropping along his muscles all the way to his tailbone to leave behind a flatter, warmer sensation in its place. Familiarity, feeling more like himself, with Rose and David chitchatting quietly as she stroked at his hair. He hadn't even realized how tense he'd grown, how differently he was carrying himself from normal, and vaguely wondered what he'd looked like lip locked with that handsome fellow if he was holding himself differently. Would he recognize the guy in a magazine or a movie someday and get to say that he'd nearly fucked him? Sighing, Bro planted his elbows on David's side and leaned forward over his abdomen as if he were a heavy tabletop instead of a man, keeping up the pressure till he grunted for Bro to get off before doing so.

     At least he didn't make him say please first. What a weird fucking night.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

     All bets were off at home. David paid the fare and offered a tip while everyone clambered out, Rose carrying her shoes in her hand and using the cooler concrete walk up to the door to massage the ache from her feet. Bro was undoing his tie and taking off his jacket before they got the door open, then quickly shedding layers like the rest of them afterwards, desperate to get skin to open air. Stiff shined shoes, slacks, stockings, underwear and bra were all removed in at least mostly organized heaps along the furniture before the procession back to the bedroom began.

     David's room was still a cozy looking mess, clean enough but far from spotless, blankets still tangled from last night. Rose helped herself over to his closet while David flopped back on his bed, arms open wide to beckon Bro closer, legs hooking up around his waist when he came in range.

     “You're like a fuckin' snake, you constrict everyone you're trying to fuck?”

     “Only the ones I like,” David murmured. Bro could have sworn Rose agreed and laughed, maybe even added a specific instance of such a thing happening to her, but there was no way to hear it over the rush of blood hitting his ears as he was yanked down into a firm kiss. It was a repeat of what had happened against the door but with the benefit of it being skin to skin, warmer, softer, nothing in his way to prevent the stiff heat of David's cock from jabbing him in the abdomen and smearing a dribble of pre-come against his skin.

     He heard the sound of shuffling, of adjusting, of Velcro being separated and fastened back together again with soft crinkling sound that tickled at his ears and made a shiver run down his spine. Fuck, why was he so sensitive right now, was it the drinks? Was it..? No, it was the anticipation, it had to be. They'd been right, the longer Bro thought back on it.

     Bro had stopped thinking about the game and focused on the new goal of trying to pick someone up so thoroughly that he hadn't even considered what Rose and David were doing or thinking the entire time. They'd watched him flirt, they'd watched him get close, kiss, watched his body start to react like he'd be getting lucky and they damn well knew they'd be the ones to feed on that and give him what he wanted later. That whole time of watching they'd had a first hand view to the live opening scenes of a smutty movie, and knew they'd get to deus ex machina some dick by the end.

     He and David continued to move together, half wrestling half acting like they'd never gotten laid in their lives, trying to increase the amount of friction every movement was gifting them with like a couple of horny teenagers. This alone would have been plenty if given long enough, would have been enough for them like this, toes gripping sheets and lanky bodies struggling to both be closer together and in charge at the same time. It just wasn't possible, but the thrill of the attempt was worth it.

     The gentle touch to Bro's hip and then the touch of icy lube against the crease of his ass was more than enough to make him freeze in response, pulling up from the kiss to stare back over his shoulder.

     ..Oh. Oh, fuck, what a view.

     Rose had, quite obviously, found the things she needed from David's closet. A snug but comfortable looking strap and ring setup that held on stark against the soft swell of her hips and the bottom edges of her ass was letting her brandish a girthy purple tinted dildo, confident that it wouldn't pop loose or slip from how firmly it was resting against her body behind that ring. She smirked when Bro remained locked in place for her, patient, allowing her fingers to slide and slip, working his body as she pleased. It wouldn't take much, really, but with a toy like this is never hurt to not rush and get some copious lube involved. She leaned forwards and pressed dark kiss marks against his skin, a trail along his spine that only jostled when David slowly scooted free of his grasp and inched forwards to rest against the pillows and stroke himself.

     “You look very cute from this angle, you know. But please, don't mind me, continue your amorous wrestling match if you'd like. I just wanted to be sure you'd be comfortable once I started to play as well. You did remember my calling dibs earlier, right..?”

     “..That's a pretty big dibs, Rose,” Bro mumbled. “That one you use often?”

     “It's my favorite. I'm sure it'll be your favorite soon too,” she promised, kissing his back once more as he sighed and sank down on his elbows to make it easier for her. Sort of, at least. When she slipped two fingers inside of him with an experienced flair, gently beginning a thrusting motion to tease him open, Bro rocked back and shuddered. He didn't get to settle and enjoy for long before one of David's feet suddenly pressed against his shoulder, nudging him a few times to get his attention.

     “Man, get your big ass foot off me, I can hear y'know,” he muttered, trying to shift his hips in a good tempo with Rose's working fingers shamelessly. It didn't take long at all for her to hunt down his prostate, rubbing it intensely enough that he felt weak, elbows trying to slide out from underneath him after a moment. Bro might not have believed in many things, but he did believe in that: didn't matter how big or how tough you were, if your prostate got stroked just right you would go the fuck down and try to get just a little bit more.

     “Then you can hear me ask ya to scoot forward, right?” David asked. When Bro looked baffled, distracted by Rose curling her fingers in another come hither motion, David rolled his eyes a bit and gestured to his own dick. “You won't be too busy, yeah..? Mind helping me out a bit while Rose helps you?”

     “I didn't hear you call dibs,” Bro said. “What if I wanna be lazy and tell you to just jerk off.”

     “You could, and I could totally jizz all over your face from this angle. Or you could be in a position to make me owe you a hell of a blowjob in return,” David said. “C'mon.. Be the middle of the spit roast this time, lemme treat you nice later?”

     “By 'later' he most likely means morning or when you two go have a shower, because after this I believe I'm going to sleep,” Rose admitted. “Those drinks did me right and this thing hits my clit each time I get a good thrust in, I'll be more than content from working you over,” she promised, giving his ass a sharp enough slap that he flinched and turned to glower at her anew before she immediately crooked her fingers again and made his arms noodles again. “Remember when I told you I wished you'd come visit sooner, last I was in Texas? It's because I didn't feel like having this in my carry on luggage.”

     His moans were throaty at that point, sliding in pitch, trying to keep it together as if he weren't dripping on the sheets and shuddering. David rose up as he leaned forwards, scooting closer to where Bro was settling now on his knees. He stroked at Bro's hair and his flushed face and forehead, scritched at his scalp and the thick sideburns and edges of his hair before tracing down below his chin and lifting till golden eyes were looking up at him. David grinned and lifted his brows before inching forwards, letting his cock lead the way.

     “Don't bite me, it's only kinky in conversation not in practice. But c'mon.. what do ya say, I'll repay it by tomorrow,” he mumbled. When Bro's expression didn't look agitated or tense, when he seemed to be considering it, David rolled his hips forward to poke at Bro's mouth directly to gauge reaction. The tongue dipping out for a taste test was a good sign. When Bro finally decided he was up to it, he opened his mouth more fully and waited for David to get closer.

     Just needed to keep himself upright enough in the upper body to work that dick without choking, Bro decided, still uncertain of just how rough Rose was now compared to last time she'd called dibs ahead of time. He got his answer soon enough while his lips and tongue started to work over David's length with minimal bobbing of his head, not bothering to hide the wet sounds. He soon felt Rose's hand withdraw and the bed sag more behind his body as she grasped his hips and maneuvered him left and right and back while she tried to line herself up. Their size difference made it a bit tricky to gauge just how high or low he needed to have his hips for her, both in general and for the toy to be most effective with her movements. Bro struggle to keep focused on David while he spread his knees further apart and sank down lower, trying to not tense up at all. The effort was worth it when he finally felt the broad head of the toy teasing at his lube soaked entrance, pressing shallowly a few times before she felt confident enough in the setup to begin pressing forwards.

     After broaching the ring of muscle, the rest of the toy began to sink in easily, moving slow enough to let Bro adjust himself and not suddenly choke on the dick he was determinedly keeping mostly in his mouth. David stroked at his hair slowly in encouragement, while Rose continued to press the toy in, halting when their hips were flush, her only movement a subtle rolling of her hips to keep getting pressure in different tempos on her end, building her sensitivity up.

     Bro could feel every inch, could feel the width and the sensation of being stretched and the warmth of Rose's body pressed close against his back and ass. He could smell traces of her perfume lingering in the air, mixing around with David's cologne, the tinges of the party that clung to all of them, and the wet flesh trying to press its way to his throat. David's breath kept hitching, and he mumbled under his breath things that Bro could only half make out. It was an awful habit, Dave did the same thing at home, but in a situation like this with him sounding breathless and awestruck it was potent. As if his words were a spell, a secret only he could hear and make out. The words were only for him.

     Rose's pace, initially, was gentle. She was making sure that she didn't need to add more lube, that Bro was comfortable and able to handle more movement, and that she herself was aroused enough that each movement of the toy sent electricity up her spine. When David gripped at Bro's head to keep him in place, Rose decided it was as good enough time as any to rear back and give a thrust hard enough that he lurched and gagged. She glanced up to David, watched him adjust his grip on Bro and croon a little louder encouragement, and set a pace for them both to work with. Though Bro resisted at first, trying to set his own pace, his stubborn edge died down when the tempo Rose was working him into struck a familiar, wonderful nerve. The more she moved, the more hyper aware of the texture on the dildo he became, the more his head swam... and the more the thrusting pattern that jostled him to and fro sank its way to his very bones.

     With the girth at play, his prostate was in the constant line of fire, leaving him seeing white and his mind withering away like smoke. The only thing there was in the world was ebb and flow, the sound of thighs hitting together and the slick wet sound of moving lube and a messy blow job matching with the gentle creak from Rose's harness. No headboards were smacking any walls, the loudest thing in that room were the three of them groaning and David mumbling increasingly incoherent rambling thoughts to the air, but Bro was going deaf. His heart hammered in his chest, his breathing began to match up to the pace his partners were setting, gasping in deep when he and David pulled apart and exhaling when he had to allow the cock he'd been determinedly working half to death to hit the back of his throat, using the lack of air to fight his gag reflex.

     “Ah, fuck, _fuck_ ,” David suddenly hissed, dreamy muttering giving way to startled surprise and warning as he came back to reality. He tugged gently at Bro's hair till the man looked up at him from beneath sweat dampened bangs, but didn't release his grip or stop helping his head bob hurriedly in place. “I'm close, just a bit more, you're amazing, almost there..”

     Rose was struggling to keep pace, sensitive enough that it ached every time she moved, body shivering, grip tight enough on Bro's hips that her fingernails were digging into his skin, trying to will herself to keep moving solidly. It was a strain, the hardest workout she tended to do, but fuck was it worth it to see such a large man coming to pieces underneath her. Bro had been dripping on the bedding for a while now, but with needing to support his weight and keep his focus strung between two places already, there was no way to grab himself and get off. No amount of want or need was making him grow an extra arm, and nobody seemed able or willing to help him yet.

     “ _Shit_!” David said suddenly. It was the most warning Bro got before he felt his head getting yanked down, the pattern of breathing and rocking with the thrusts and pulls breaking to pieces as David's cock slid to his throat. He tasted come on the back of his tongue, felt the pulse and throb against his lips, his tongue, felt his head ache and saw the flashes of colors going off from the sudden change in air. He swallowed best he could a few times and tried to breathe through his mouth, eyes watering before he looked back up towards those red eyes he loved so much again. Rose was continuing to jostle him from behind, but David had gone gentle again as he pulled himself free from Bro's mouth, leaving him to drool and finally lower his upper half till he was practically flat.

     His fingers were twitching, muscles in his back and legs were trying to spasm, and yet keyed up as he was to come, he wasn't able to yet. ...Not till David crawled the short distance to reach Bro's side, slipping a hand to his lap to grasp his aching dick and squeeze before starting to quickly stroke him. He turned his head and kissed Rose's chest, the side of her breast, gently bit the side of her shoulder, dusting touches and kisses lightly over her wherever he could now that he could reach her at all. His free hand sought the back of her neck and slid down the damp line of her spine as he mumbled a litany against her skin.

     Bro didn't last long at all. He came not with a word but with a hitch of breath and a startled noise, hips breaking tempo with Rose to jerk harshly forward into David's fist a few times, not able to stop himself. Rose jostled and continued to try the tempo she'd been working with anyway, legs slipping further apart accidentally as she finally joined him. That's what she'd needed. David losing his cool was wonderful, but the rarer prize of the evening was Bro falling to pieces, not able (or at least no longer willing) to fight gravity any longer.

     When Bro slid forwards to lay flat on the sticky part of the sheets, Rose slipped back to rest and catch her breath, insides of her thighs wet and strap on still standing tall and indestructible. David stayed sitting as he was, mostly upright but leaning to touch both of his lover's legs, rubbing at them in petting motions.

     “Fuck.. Fuck, you guys, that was amazing. Holy shit,” David said, first to be able to speak beyond sounds and heavy breaths.

     “Damn right it was. I'm just. ...I'm gonna stay down here for a sec. I call dibs on a hot bath but not right now. That's how things work here now apparently, right? Callin' dibs?”Bro asked, voice hoarse and quieter than he'd intended.

     “Call dibs all you like. I think with showers it comes down to who can functionally walk first,” Rose said. “And it's not going to be me, I don't think. Ugh... maybe I need to be doing more workouts after all, my back's killing me..”

     “Maybe you just need to fuck me more often, I'll have you fit for a sexy 10k any time,” David said, reaching over to loosen Rose's straps, stroking at the agitated red marks it left on her skin, willing them to fade faster. “Dibs or not, I'm pretty sure all of us soaking in a tub with jizz is kinda more gross than sexy right now. Try to imagine walking enough for me to help you both in the bathroom and we'll shower up and soak after, music.. good shit.”

     “Hey. David?” Bro asked, not bothering to turn his head. He'd fucking _**earned**_ the right to be a lazy piece of shit now, far as he could tell.

     “Yeah?”

     “... Think ya'll can pencil me in for another visit sooner than a few months from now? Pretty sure there's some kinda awards show thing happening soon, right?”

     David glanced to Rose when it sank in precisely what he meant by that. She grinned and looked to the ceiling, smudged lipstick and flushed face, and nodded. He had to laugh. At least they were in agreement.

     “Sure thing. It'll be wild.”

     “Great. Oh. David, one more thing?”

     “Mhmm..?”

     “I call dibs.”

 


End file.
